Shadow Tales
by Lilly Tenshine
Summary: Lilly must embark upon a hidden path that her family line unlocked. Yet without a memory or understanding she is in for the jounary that she will embark upon before she knows she has.


Disclaimer: I would like to note at this time that Lilly is my character! I have worked my sorry butt off to get here where she is today. Also I would like to say that I do not own Star Wars... that is enjoyed by George Lucas himself I am simply borrowing his characters and idea for my own insainty story purposes.

Thanks to all thoses who are reading. Reviews are 100 WELCOMED! Please enjoy the story and I will try my best to update has fast has I can. Yet this storyis a joint effort between me and some freinds.They own the ideasthat will be seenin the future and I have been blessed to be in on it. Therefore updatesmay be slowdue to a thing called life. Yet I will do my best to update has fast as I can.  
**

* * *

**

**Shadow Tales – Lilly's Dream**

The warm summer night is silent and the song of the crickets and grasshoppers can be barely heard. The night sky is moonless but the stars shine brightly in the sky. Two figures are barely seen as they run through the night towards a lone house. The lights are off and it stands has silent as the rest of the night. The figures stop briefly in front of the house, before they seem to disappear all together.

Meanwhile inside Lilly lies in her bed breathing lightly, her breathing is slowly, steady and deep. She stirs a bit as she changes her position, from left side to her right side, before she settles down again. Soon after two figures enter her room has silent as they made there way to the house. They stand on either side of her bed then they both focus upon the Force and use it to lift her out of bed slowly. They both know the huge risk they are taking. They know they could be wrong, that their choice could cost them in the end. Yet what they saw only a few days ago has convinced them that she who they have been searching for. Lilly stirs and they hold still as statues. She calms down and keeping their focus while walking slip out of the house has easily as they came. After about an hour's walk roughly, they stopped within a small grove of trees. The air is a bit damp and the sound of almost a singsong creek can be heard, bubbling brightly near by. They gentle floats her down a tree in a dry spot. The taller figure then goes to lightly shake her awake. As soon after he touched her, she without warning lashes out with her hand towards whoever touched her.

Qui-Gon jumps back and laughs silently to him self. Obi-Wans face remains unmoving. "Still quite stubborn, I see she hasn't changed that much." Qui-Gon said, he then crouches down and goes to lightly shake her wake again. "Master, is that wise?" Obi-Wan asked worried. Qui-Gon nods his head with a slight smile upon his face, "Be at ease Obi-Wan, it's not like it will happen twice." Obi-Wan nods his head just slightly; Qui-Gon then not watching fails to him self get backhanded to the ground. He sits up and he frowns a bit, he sits there thinking before he finally reaches out and not even touching her. He uses the Force again, this time he sends a very cold shiver straight down and totally through her spine. Lilly feels this and shivers only slightly; Qui-Gon nods to him self and does it once more. Making it a bit more intense then the first one again has she only shivers but a bit more then when it was first done. Soon she feels so cold that she awakens quickly to see why. Has she looks around her surroundings quickly; a confused look crosses her face. She can clearly see that it's not her bedroom. Once she understands in her sleep fogged brain where she really. Plus understanding that it is not a dream at all the confusion upon her face only deepens more. She is so stunned by all this she has failed to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan staring at her and waiting for her to see them. Yet she mutters to herself, "how the hell did I get here? I don't remember falling asleep anywhere near here. This makes no sense! I know I fell asleep in my bed. I am sure of it." Suddenly her back tingles and she pins around and she looks to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watching her. Her eyes get wide and she goes to run away in pure fear.

Suddenly Qui-Gon appears in front of her with his hands held up and out to stop her. "Relax, everything will be ok. Just take slowly deep easy breaths. We will not harm you, I swear this to you myself." He then reaches out and lightly touches her shoulder sending a small calming wave out to her. Lilly looks at him with wide eyes, not only from him moving so fast but how she suddenly feels calmer then before. "How… how did you do that?" Qui-Gon face is a pacid of calmness. "Easily, you can do it has well. I have seen you move before things have happened." Lilly hears this and she is confused, yet does her best to hide it from this man in front of her. "What the heck are you talking about? Who the hell are you!" Her dark blue eyes out daggers towards Qui-Gon, it's clear by her body language she is tensed and ready to fight or run at the drop of a hat. Qui-Gon sees this and reaches out to touch her shoulder once more. This movement is slowly; almost an eerie gracefulness that cannot be explained has his hand touches her should softly. "Lilly, please just relax and listen to me. You are a very unique young girl. You have gifts and abilities that no one, not even you can explain." Lilly can feel the hand on her shoulder and it feels solid and real and she can't explain it. She looks at him shocked and slightly amazed. She never heard him speak her name… she is too busy trying to take all this new information in still. Qui-Gon continues to speak to her. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and this," he motions towards Obi-Wan. "Is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Obi-Wan bows his head slightly when his name is mentioned.

Lilly stands their wide eyes and confused. Yet the confused look fades and her dark blue eyes darken a bit. "I have no idea what your own, but you will leave me alone right now!" Qui-Gon looks at her and frowns. "I understand this is hard for you to accept… but it is the truth Lilly. You know deep down inside of you, all my words are truth. Search your feelings. You must see what I say is true." Lilly hears all this but he says her name, she glares at him. "How did you know my name? I never told you!" Her eyes darken a bit more. Qui-Gon moves to place his hand again on her shoulder. Without warning Lilly feels a strong sharp tingling feeling all around her. It races through her like a wide fire out of control. It's like one giant raw surge of pure un-controlled power. Qui-Gon senses this but it's too late and he is picked up and fling against a tree hitting it quite hard. The tree seems to groan a bit with the force of the impact, Qui-Gon was able to soften his landing has not to break his back. He then falls down into heap at the base of the tree trying to catch his breath from the force of the blow he was dealt. Lilly's eyes get wide and she backs up, scared and very deeply confused. She swears it couldn't have been her yet there is no one else there. She barely stammers out. "I… I'm so sorry!" With that said she turns and runs for her life in fear, not caring right now where she is headed.

Obi-Wan stunned but what her just witnessed rushes over to his Master worried he might be hurt badly. "Master? Are you all right?" Qui-Gon weakly lifts his head and nods. "I'm fine Obi-Wan, I was able to soften the blow. Yet I should have known that this would have happened. She is for sure the one we are looking for." Obi-Wan nods his head, a slight smiles crosses his face. "Well one thing is for sure though. We must be more careful, she is unsure of herself now. Plus the fear she has of what just happened will not make things any easier. It's best we catch up to her now, before she hurts herself or anyone else by mistake." Stated Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan nods his head and they both take off after her.

Meanwhile Lilly stops and looks around confused, in her fearful retreat she failed to note her surroundings and now is totally lost. She slumps down against a tree breathing heavily; her eye's dart around wildly in fear whoever those two were would again appear. She didn't mean to hurt the taller one but something had happened. Something she couldn't quite explain or ever begin to understand. She looks up to the stars and peaceful feeling washes over her slowly. Like it always had when looked up at the stars. While doing this she fails to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan appear in front of her. Qui-Gon sees her and is glad to see she ok. Lilly's head snaps down, her dark chestnut brown hair which is in a ponytail lightly smacks the back of her neck, she pays no mind to it her eyes are on Qui-Gon and she swallows. "I… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean to hurt you." Qui-Gon nods his head. "I'm fine, you were just scared and didn't know how to react. You're a special child Lilly, I know you have known this all your life." Lilly frowns again. "I'm not special! I never have been. I just hot lucky all those time in my life!" Qui-Gon looks at her. "You didn't get lucky, you know very well there is no such thing has luck. You never have and never will." Lilly frowns deeply and shakes her head, before she yells out. "STOP IT!" Qui-Gon stops what he was saying and frowns a bit. "I'm sorry, I know this a lot for you to take in. Yet I speak the truth. Deep down in your heart you know I am. You know the truth when you hear it, you can tell a lie from the truth when it's being told to you." Lilly looks at him and fights a yawn off, everything that has happened and that has gone on has worn her out to the point that sleep is soon to over take her once more. Qui-Gon sees the yawn and nods slightly and motions the way out of the woods. "Lets get you home. The night is late and you need rest." She nods and follows after the pair has they take her out of the woods and back to her house. After they reach her home she walks into and takes the path to her room. As soon has she is in her room she falls on to her bed and drifts off into a deep sleep. Qui-Gon makes sure one last time she is ok and covers her with her blankets and then leaves her to sleep sweet dreams he hopes.

Next morning she wakes up, and all of the events from last night forgotten. She starts to change out her P.J's, after she finishes getting dressed. She undoes her ponytail, her dark chestnut brown hair falls past her shoulders slightly. After a good quick brushing she once more pulls her hair into a tight ponytail. She then heads out of her room, down the hallway into the den, then up the stairs and out the front door for a short walk to clear her mind of the strange dream she had the night before. As she walks she passes some people that she smiles to and nods head saying. "Good morning" to a few that said it to her first. As she heads to the nearby park she can't help but shakes the feeling she is being followed. She without stopping turns her head and each she sees nothing. She frowns and wonders if the dream she had is making her a little too much on the edge. She slightly calls herself a fool and soon afterwards she reaches the park in which she sits upon a swing and makes it so she can swing back and forth a bit has she thinks.

The figure that followed her watched her closely as the girl made her way towards the park. He notes she is more aware of her surrounding then other people he has come across, twice he almost didn't duck out of the way fast enough. This only makes him believe more she is the one he was sent after to get and return to his Master. He smirks to himself has she watches her sit down and swing back and forth slowly. He warily approaches her knowing soon he will be reward for his efforts at last. Lilly looks up as a strange man dressed in black much like the Goths she has seen in school. She can't help but wonder if the whole town is going strange on the account of her dream and it is now really getting to her at last. The figure stops near her and smiles in a most cold and cruel manner. Lilly sees the man smiles at her this way, she feels a chill go straight through her whole body. Everything is screaming at her that whoever this person is, he means to harm or maybe even do much worse in the end she feels like she doesn't want to find out. The figure senses the fear coming from her and she smiles more, he drinks in her fear and the look on his face shows him enjoying it. Lilly stand sup and faces this person in front of her. She then very flatly states in a level tone. "Sir? Can I help you?" The smiles upon the man's face remains and it then turns to a grin of suggestiveness. "As a matter of a fact you most certain can." With that said he without warning he goes to grab her.

Lilly feels something wrong, as he goes to grab her she zones out slightly, she quickly steps to the side. While pushing his out stretched hand away in one smooth motion her other hand goes ridges, like a rock her fingers are held tightly together and her thumb is slightly bend downwards and held stiff. She easily slams her left hand into his stomach and before he has times to re-act the hand that pushed his arm is the right hand is the same has the left and it slams into a pressure point upon his neck causing him to greatly loose his focus. The right hand then grabs the collar of his robes and her right legs totally sweeps his from under him. He slams to the ground hard, the wind is knocked out of him and he fight to get his breath back. Yet the assault upon him counties with pure will and focus, her left hand pushes his knee away, the last thing he sees is a fist slamming into his face before he finally totally blacks out. Lilly stands up slightly and is not even panting this whole action only seemed to take mere minutes to complete. As she zones back in she sees the weird Goth like person out cold upon the ground with bruise's slowly starting to appear on the back of his neck and face. She in her confusion turns and runs out of the park has fast has he lungs will allow her.

After a few more hours the Sith awakes and sits up holding in the pain and feeding from it as well as his hate and anger of himself for being so easily caught off guard and knocked out cold by a mere child. Yet what has happened to him now has proved to him she is whom he was sent to get by his Master. He laughs evilly to him has a wicked grin forms on his face, he stands slowly and looks down to the road that leads to her house. He then speaks quietly to himself. "Tonight young one, tonight you will now know what true pan is. Soon you will belong to us the Sith and help us kill the Jedi for once and for all." His grin widens has he feels the pleasure from knowing that soon his mission will be at last completed. He then seems to disappear from the spot where he was standing and once again all was quiet once more.

Lilly runs into her house and clams the door shut behind her. She is breathing heavily and her head felt like it was on fire. She knows now she was the one who knocked that stranger flat on his back. Yet she can't explain to herself how she was able to do that. She reaches up and grabs her head with her hands sobbing softly. She can't make sense of anything anymore that dream it wasn't a dream at all but in truth very real, it all happened in her heart she knows the whole dream really took place. She slumps to the ground against the door; her tears flow from her eyes freely. "This is all clearly in my head. None of it could be real, none of it could have really happened. It was just a dream, nothing but a stupid dream. I am not going insane, it will all pass. I…" She shivers slightly, the pain her in her head is starting to ease. She can now focus slightly and feels a hand upon her temple. In a looked dazed state she looks up and sees Qui-Gon in front of her kneeling down and his hand is resting softly upon her temple easing the pain away, filling the area and her with a sense of inner calm and peace in hopes to ease her worry away. Lilly looks to Qui-Gon a bit taken aback with that she is now seeing. Her study Qui-Gon, she knows she feels a hand and she reaches up with her own and feels that it's very real. Yet what she can't worked out in her mind to understand is how it is real. She pulls back slightly and her head slightly taps the door, as she pulls away from Qui-Gon hand. "I… I thought last night was all a crazy dream. It couldn't have been real this doesn't make any sense. This whole day doesn't make any sense. I… I…" She trails off looking at Qui-Gon with her dark blue eyes he nods his head slightly. "I know this seems so very unreal and no doubt very confusing to you. Yet last night very much happened, it wasn't some dream you had. What was said and what happened all happened. There is no dream that happened, even if it seems like it." Lilly blinks then her eyes get wide. "Oh my gosh! I… I just knocked some guy out in the park. He was dressed all in black; he gave off such a bad vibe… it was eerie and I didn't like what I felt from him at all. He…" she closes her eyes and tries to calm her shaking nerves before continuing on. "He tried to grab me and I some how defend myself and he ended up out cold on the ground. I have no idea how I did it but I know I did I was the only one at the park beside him." Her eyes are wide with fear; it clear to Qui-Gon that there is fear and deep confusion. He looks into her eyes now and frowns slightly. "I was afraid of this happening, yet in my heart I had hoped it would not. You I fear have put your life in much greater danger then it was before. I knew we needed to keep a closer eye upon you after finding you. I am sorry that we were not there to protect you. Though it sounds like you didn't need us really, you only make things more solid each and every time though that you are the one we are looking for. Yet the plans that were made to be carried out later must be moved ahead greatly." Lilly's eyes get wide slightly upon hearing all of this, she frown slightly and looks away. She has never felt like anyone has cared this much for her. She then looks to him once more and speaks. "What do you mean… plans. Explain this to me! I only defended myself!" Qui-Gon nods his head. "I know this and you know this in your heart so that's all that matters. Yet in doing so you have placed you very own life in danger now. Be at peace, myself and my padawan will deal with this matter now." Lilly still confused yet done with fighting stands slowly and walks up the stair and starts to do minor chores around the house to pass time and do what she has to.

Qui-Gon takes Obi-Wan outside to the side of the house and looks him frowning still. "It was clearly a sith or some other sort of evil. Whatever it was it know she is the one. The very same one we were looking for. Taking her back I fear we must do tonight, we cannot have her fall into evil hands. A look of worry crosses over Obi-Wan's face and he looks to Qui-Gon with a slight frown upon his young face he then ask. "Master I don't feel she will survive the journey back. It's still much to soon!" Qui-Gon nods his head slightly. "I agree with on that Obi-Wan. But I know her well enough to say that even if she doesn't appear strong on the outside. Her spirit and will is strong. She will make it just fine Obi-Wan. I am worried about this to but it was stressed to us that she can't fall into the wrong hands." Obi-Wan nods his head slightly. "Forgive me Master, I didn't mean to judge you course of action." Qui-Gon smiles and lightly places a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "It's ok Obi-Wan you still learning. Give yourself time." Obi-Wan nods once more, they then start to plan out everything they needed done for the journey back. It takes all day, at night just has Lilly is heading to bed Qui-Gon hands her a glass of water. "Here drink this, you look like you could use a bit of water." Lilly takes the water and drinks it down, once done she hands the water glass back to Qui-Gon and crawls into her bed. She lies down and feels herself slowly drift into a deep and peaceful sleep. Qui-Gon watches her with a most watchful eye.

After an hour Qui-Gon motions for Obi-Wan to take her feet. While he takes her hands, the spilling he ground up and mixed into her water is clearly working. Then they quickly carry her off. As soon as they were there they were gone. After awhile of the room being quiet another figure stalks into the room. Then the Sith from the park, looks to the bed and sees it empty and he clenches his fist as his rage boils deep within himself. Those damn Jedi got her first. He turns and punches a deep hole into the wall. He reveals in the pain before storming out the leaving it once more alone, still and quiet.

After what only seems like only ten minutes Lilly tried to find comfort upon the bed. Yet she can't seem to find that one point of what she deems to be comfortable. After a few more vain attempts she wakes up slightly annoyed. As her eyes adjust to the light in the room is slowly starts to come into focus. She can start to see that she is not in her own room. Her hand goes up to her head as she feels another headache of many it seems slowly creep up on her. She closes her eyes and starts to slowly run her temples. She is this state tries to tell herself that she is fine and it's just a dream. Yet she can clearly feel the strange bed under her, she can hear the sounds of what she think is fountains or waterfalls. She then reaches down and pinches herself quite hard. She yelps slightly from the pain she caused herself. She opens her eyes and runs the spot that she just pinched. Lilly then stands up slowly and starts to explore her room. Nest to the next is a small table with nothing ion it then a cloak. Across the room there is a dresser, she opens the drawers and sees basic needs in the first one, in the second one she finds light brown tunics, in which she gently places on top of the dresser. The third drawer she opens up he finds light brown pants, like the tunic she pulls out a pair and places them on top. From the top drawer she gets some socks. She then changes out of her P.J.'s into the cloths she laid out for herself. She then looks around once more and near the door she finds a pair of boots in which she slips into and blinks when they fix perfectly. Hanging on the door is a cloak and she puts it on and heads out.

Lilly then walks out and starts to follow the sound of the waterfall or fountain. After much walking she enters into a space where it looks like the inside, was lifted into this and placed indoors. She feels more relaxed as she nears the waterfalls she spots a little green person sitting in front of it. Lilly blushes a bit and goes to walk away, yet a voice stops her. "Why so quickly to leave hmmm?" Lilly turns back around and looks to this little green person in front of her. "I… I'm sorry… I… I didn't want to disturb you." Yoda smiles a bit and then with help from his walking cane he stands. "Disturb me you did not. Wonder why such a thing you would think." Lilly blinks and looks towards him a feeling of knowing creeps over her slowly. "It's just what I felt I was doing. It was also what I saw when I walked in, and ummm…" She trails off and looks away to the waterfall, the water seems to fall over the rocks with such grace it's uncanny. Yoda walks up to her and looks up at her. "Much confusion I sense in you, time you must give. Unanswered questions, answered they shall be when time is right." His ears drop a bit and he nods his head. "Yes very soon, see you will." Lilly looks down at him and her eyes are able to focus a bit better on him and she blinks. "Master Yoda? I…" She kneels down so that she is eye level with him. "I'm sorry… things have been so confusing lately. Bits and pieces of lost memories I think are returning but… I'm not sure, so much of my old life means so much to me has does this one from my true past." Yoda nods his head and his ears lift up a bit. "Much left to remember, force it do not, memories come when ready." Lilly nods her head softly. "I know Master Yoda, thank-you for reminding me of this." He nods and nods his head. "Seeing you back warms my heart it does. Yet other matter now, must I attend. May the Force, with you be." Lilly nods her head. "May it be with you also Master Yoda." Yoda then turns and hobbles off, Lilly watches this and after she can not longer see him she sits down in a cross legged postion and closes her eyes, she takes a few good deep inhales and exhales of breathing and without knowing it she herself slips into a deep meditation.

Before Lilly knows it she can feel a soft tapping on her should and someone informing her the Jedi Council wished to see her. She nods, opens her eyes and easily stands before going to head off towards the Council chambers. Before she is able to leave she is handed a lightsaber in which she clips on to her belt and she hurries off. The meditation seems to have cleared her mind and the memory of the temple and other things are slightly returned enough for her to feel more at home. Her past here is better remembered but other things remain fuzzy and in shadows. She keeps thinking as she walks and before she can think she is at the Council chambers doors. They open up and she walks in and sees Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan standing there also. She blinks slightly confused, but takes her space next to them and all three bow slightly to the Council. Mace Windu then starts to speak. "There is word that trouble is starting to brew upon the planet of Naboo. We're sending you three of you to check it out. We feel it maybe best if you act has a refugee family traveling on an unarmed transport. Rumor is two figures in which none of seen well enough to ID are causing trouble. Find the reason why and report it back to the Council." Yoda nods and looks to them. "Be wary you must, danger I sense if you fail." Mace Windu then motions that they can leave. "May the Force be with you." All three bow and then walk out, once outside of the chambers Qui-Gon looks to them. "Pack what you need and met me at the entrance." Both nod and they all head off. Lilly back in her room packs nothing and yet wonders why she was sent. She shakes her head and runs off and meets Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the entrance once together they leave. They easily catch a air taxi to the spaceport once then they get out of the air taxi and board the transport ship. The last thing Lilly sees before the ship slips into hyperspace to Naboo is Coruscant disappearing into the void of space.


End file.
